Casters of Oblivion
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: (Sequel to Wicked Casters) An accident has broken Ginger's heart when Edward left her. During her wallowing, Eleanor powers started to progress more including her friendship with Jacob Black. Can the girls continue their training or will a vengeful Victoria be after them. Also what else is Zelena hiding?
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

_**Casters of Oblivion**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga and AHS**_

**_This is a sequel to Wicked Casters. If you have not read it, I recommend you read that first before this one._**

_**Summary: An accident has broken Ginger's heart when Edward left her. During her wallowing, Eleanor powers started to progress more including her friendship with Jacob Bl**ack. Can the girls continue their training or will a vengeful Victoria be after them. Also what else is Zelena hiding?****_

**Chapter 1: The vision**

_Ginger's POV_

_I knew I shouldn't have taken the potion late into the night._

_Zelena had made a potion to start off our next lesson. It was a substitute for one of the seven wonders called Descensum. In other words astro-projection. However descensum is a dangerous form of astro-projection, instead of leaving your body spiritually or entering the other side, this allows you to peak into your personal hell. This substitute using a type of herbal drugs gives us the experience and a warning. Descensum is very powerful to a point if it is not your ability and you do not wake before the sunrise…then you are dead. Turned into ashes._

_So here I am in my mock hell running through a crowded Italian city. All around me were people dressed in red robes celebrating some sort of festival. I continue to run heading to towards the castle. Everything burned, inside and out. But I had to reach my destination before it is too late. Edward was in danger. A complete misunderstanding._

_Deep down I knew my choices would have consequences. To love a vampire, but not just any vampire…a Cold One, is frowned upon in the Caster community. A taboo line I dare cross. Now Edward is force to expose himself to the sun light before his execution._

_As I ran I could hear a woman's voice echo in my head from Romeo and Juliet. "__**These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume**__."_

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up." I muttered to myself._

_The clock struck twelve. Eleven gongs to go until death come claiming the man I love. I ran as far I could as the crowd condenses. When I reached the fountain, I spotted Edward walking out the door with a sullen look, as he started unbutton his shirt. _

_Shit!_

_Forgetting respect towards culture, I ran across the fountain. However the moment I step foot in the water, the scenery changed from a city into the meadow. I skidded, trying containing myself painting up a storm confused. The meadow bright and sunny than ever before, the wild flowers blooms, and the evergreen lively. What the fuck just happen?_

_However the meadow was not empty. A man stood across the field walking towards me with a determine look. He looked like somebody I've never met or seen. He looked like in his mid-forties dressed in Caster attire of a black, with "dark and gleaming" blue eyes that are almost deep as sapphires that look as though they are looking into your soul, standing out of his pale completion of a sunken face. His hair as the color of burnt ember orange as if he holds fire within. Who is this man…why does he seem so familiar?_

"_Ginger," Edward voice spoke._

_I turn towards the direction where Edward started walking out of the forest._

"_Edward, stop, he'll see you." I exclaimed, and then faced the stranger._

_In a blink of an eye he stood before me with a serious look. _

"_Hello Georgia," the stranger spoke._

"_How…how do you know my name?" I gasped._

"_Simple, tis the name from the song your mother and I use to listen to." He murmured voice deep._

_I gasped comprehending what this man was saying. Impossible, he couldn't be him. He looked nothing like the description Betsy described. Suddenly Edward was standing next to me, holding my hand. His skin sparkling under the sunlight. I panic trying to push Edward away, as he pulled out his hand to greet the stranger. Except the moment the stranger gestured his hand out, only to grasp it around Edward's neck. Before I can do anything, the stranger decapitated my boyfriend._

_I screamed watching Edwards head fall off his body. When the body collapsed to its knees I stared at the man. Who was calmed as ever after what he just did._

"_My dear, as your father, I disapprove of your boyfriend."_

I gasped waking up from my nightmare. Oh my god, what the hell was that. My eyes wander around the room not seeing Edward. Right, I forgot, Zelena told him not to be here during late training. Taking a few deep breaths, I slumped down on the bed panting. That was one hell of dream. Never in my mind did I fear to see my father. In fact I had never met my father in person. I had seen a picture of him from Betsy's wallowing box. But the man in my vision was far older than the man in the picture.

_Dante,_ I thought. The name of my biological father.

Why would I dream of him let alone Edward being killed by this…this…damn, I can't think of a good insult. Maybe Zelena added too much of a certain ingredient. Because that was no hell but a fucking name nightmare. One I do not want to dream of again.

To those who are wondering, my name is Georgia Ives, but I liked to be called Ginger. Unlike most teenage girls, I am different. How so you may ask? Well, you see, I'm a witch. Caster, as my coven sisters prefer. And I have the ability to create fire, be a lie detector, and most of all irritate my boyfriend Edward who can't read my mind. Also let I add, my boyfriend Edward…he's a vampire. No not like Dracula, but a Cold One whose body is like stone of a roman statue and sparkles in the sunlight.

All summer have been adventures for I spent time with his family the Cullens, hanging out with classmates, and going to Salem to meet Eleanor's family. You can be surprise the Caster Society is not as different _as Harry Potter's Diagon Ally_, just less whimsical.

Suddenly the door creaked open. I sat up fixing my top in time as Eleanor and Zelena enter with a huge smile on their face. Eleanor held a tray with a large cinnamon bun that had a candle on it, hot chocolate, and a parfait. Zelena held what looked like a wrapped present.

"Happy Birthday to you." They started singing. "Happy Birthday to you…"

I chuckled remembering it was September 22, my birthday. With so much going on I had time to focus on the days. Let alone my mother won't be able to come for my birthday. Betsy called last week saying her job at the clinic got busy. A woman who is having twin is showing signs of eclampsia. Mom had been obligated to do her OBG to make sure the twins are all rights until birth.

"Guys, you didn't have to." I said as Eleanor set the tray on my bed. Quickly I blew on the candle before the wax melted.

"We know, but tis a tradition to celebrate." Zelena said.

"And I didn't wake up early to get you fresh hot cinnamon rolls at the bakery for nothing." Eleanor added.

"And knowing Cullens have something planned as usual." Zelena added. "This is our only way to celebrate. Oh, and this is from your mother."

As she handed me a box, setting it on my lap. Giddy like a kid in a candy store I opened it to find a red digital camera along with a photo album. A note on the album read:

_My sweet Georgia,_

_Happy Birthday. I hope you like your present and take the opportunity to shine on your senior year. Remember to relax, have fun, and more importantly spoil it. You only get to be eighteen once._

_Love mom_

I smiled then sighed realizing I've just turned eighteen. I'm one year older than Edward…physically.

"Senior year," Zelena sighed. "How did you girls get old so fast?"

"I'm not that old," I protested.

Eleanor quirk her brow as she lean forward, "Are you sure or do I see silver in those crimson locks?"

"No!" I panic, jumping out of bed, running towards the mirror. "I just died it last week!"

Panic for the new brand of hair dye I bought. I was trying out this new red color called cherry red. It's not entirely red, but there was some purple low light. When I reached the mirror examining my hair only to find it pristine in the color department. Instantly my coven sisters laughed at my hysteria.

"Happy Birthday!" Eleanor giggled.

I huffed.

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

"_Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead."_ The radio announcer said. _"Rangers are searching for the killer animal…"_

"I hope it is not them." I sighed turning off the radio.

After Ginger's birthday breakfast and getting ready for the day of school; I drove the wagoneer. My father, Terrance, thought that a high society caster would be driving a used jeep. Unlike my family rich taste of vintage and sport cars. What can I say, just because I'm a Rivers doesn't mean I have to keep it expensive. Especially in a small logger town. I'll leave that to the Cullens thank you very much.

"Your blurry friends?" Ginger asked.

"They're not blurry," I muttered. "It's just when they show themselves I'm just not wearing my glasses."

"C'mon girl, admit you're goin' insane." Ginger teased.

"Don't push it," I sighed. "At least I don't go searching for trouble."

Ginger laughed wiping the terrible burn I inflamed on her. It's true. I've been seeing these blur apparitions since living in Forks. The only time is when I'm exploring the woods fetching ingredients for Zelena within the barrier. So far, there are three of them. The first one was black, and then a dark grey mix with brown, and finally a new addition that was silver almost. They keep their distance in the forest, growling if I've come to close or when I attempt to put on my glasses. It must sound insane, but these canine creatures have an aura of protection. So I knew they weren't going to harm me.

"Still, I'm jealous you see big foot." Ginger huffed.

"They aren't big foot." I corrected. "They're guardians of the forest."

"Whatever." Ginger sighed. "Hey, how did your mock Descensum go?"

I shuddered from last night Descensum. My experience was more symbolic and a personal hell. I was running through a dark forest as the lunar tetrad rose from above. Something was chasing me as I hear the sounds of running feet from behind. Suddenly I fell of an illusion trench falling down a hill. All over my body impact on roots, rocks, and debris. When I stopped, everything hurt as I stared up to the sky. Spotting a red ring around the vivid moon. Blood on the moon. As I lay there, the full moon phased in a lunar eclipse, becoming a new moon. And the new moon arrives…I was left in the dark once more

I told Ginger this as my hand touched the tiger's eye hanging on the mirror. Blood on the moon is a bad omen. It holds many meanings. But to a caster, it means trouble. And not just any trouble, but evil. The past six months have become overwhelming from Grandfather Horatio's death to moving here in Forks, encountering a coven of vampires, including blood drinking nomads. Tis not hard to believe there are supernatural creatures.

"So you're afraid of the dark?" Ginger asked.

"No," I corrected. "I'm afraid of death and trouble ahead."

Unlike my coven sister who affiliates herself with vampires. I on the other hand find them still dangerous. Just one drop of blood and the person who appeared to be your friend turns into a blood thirsty beast. Let alone what happened last spring with the nomads. Although I haven't seen the spirit of James since leaving New Orleans…that one moment, I felt this is not the end.

James hunt continues on.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**What do you guys think?**

**Sorry for the lateness. I know I promise to give the announcement on Saturday, but I was busy and barely had the story typed. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday part 1

_**Casters of Oblivion**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or AHS**_

**Chapter 2: Birthday part 1**

_Ginger's POV_

When we got to the school I felt somewhat nervous. I don't know why since it's my birthday, but I feel edgy for some reason. Practically coming here changed my life. This is where I met Edward and his family. Thinking about it, we have been dating for about six months. Not many high school relationships last that long.

I mean, Jessica and Mike dated for barely three month till splitting up during the summer. Then the friendly whatever kind of romance with Eleanor and Tyler ended the next month after Prom, when Lauren came to the picture. Luckily Eleanor is not heart broken or anything. Just irritated by my fake California girl. The second place winners to have a longer relationship and still going are Eric and Angela. Yeah, High school romance can be unpredictable.

Anyway, since we are here early, we walked over to our friends: Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Angela.

"Today's the big day, guys." Jessica announces.

"Because it's her birthday?" Eleanor teased bumping her.

Jessica chuckled, "No. R and J essay."

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"_Wherefore art thou_, Ginger?" Mike exaggerated.

"Happy Birthday, Ging." Angela said. Follow by the others as they either handed me cards or a small gift bag.

"Thanks," I chuckled, pulling out my camera. "Hey, can I take a pic? My mom wants me to put together a scrapbook."

They guys said sure as they assembled together. Although Angela was hesitant. "I take them. I'm not in them."

But Eric wrapped his arm around her, "No, no, no, come here."

"You'll Photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture." Eric assured. "No one will be looking at you guys."

I giggled shaking my head as I lifted my new camera and took a picture of the five of them. When I lower the camera down their faces dropped in dismay. I was confused, till Eleanor shuddered. Oh, the only thing that makes Eleanor shudder's other than the weather is vampires.

"Oh, good." Mike grumbled. "Cullen's here."

"Yeah," Eric sarcastically cheered.

"Come on, Ella." Jessica said.

Eleanor sighed as she patted my shoulder before joining the other who headed inside. Hardly anyone in our group is a fan of Cullen. Not that I could blame them since they either want to be them or date them. Sadly Edward rejected any girl until I came around. Edward came out of his new black Volvo with a smile on his face. I couldn't stop the grin off my own till he came over, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday," He murmured.

"Thanks," I said. "Though hearing it so many times…I'm starting to hate it. Surprise the others didn't drop a tiara on my head or something."

"Mmm," He said pulling me into a hug. "Ginger, your birthday is definitely something to celebrate."

"I don't know, I do look a year older than you." I teased.

"Your aging?" Edward chuckled, playing along. "I think 18 are a little young to start worrying about that."

"But I'm one year older than you, Mr. Seventeen." I said.

"No, it isn't. I'm 109." He corrected.

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man." I joked. "It's weird. I should be repulse or gaging or something."

"Uh-huh," he breathed, then leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back for that mere moment. After the third kiss/peck he pulled back. I pouted sadly. Somehow Edward assumed he doesn't have enough control to leave first base. There were a few times we made out, though I was the one in control. But once his hands get experimental on my body or I pressed into his form or lick his lips he'll pull back. I mean we haven't even French kissed.

"We have to get to class." Edward breathed.

I sighed, "Okay."

Edward kissed my forehead wrapping his arm around my shoulder then led us inside. At least he likes to be close and not distant. We walked inside to Forks High school heading to the destination of our lockers. This year, in fact senior year we practically have the same class except for PE. I took things easy and lighten my load of AP course to basic. Like my mother said, I need to enjoy senior year, I don't need to waste it on my studies anymore since I'm in the right graduation year.

"Ginger!" Called out Alice as she jumped over the rail to a set of stairs coming out of nowhere. "Happy Birthday!"

"Wow, how much red bull did ya drink?" I teased, as she gave me a hug. Afterwards handed me a present.

"Alice," I said, holding an expensive wrapped box.

"I already seen you open it, and guess what, you love it." Alice said. "You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place. And don't worry Eleanor and Zelena got the memo."

"All right, but nothing too big." I said.

"Okay," she cheered. "I'll see you at 7:00 pm." Alice cheered, as she skipped to her mate/husband/boyfriend Jasper.

"Happy Birthday, Ginger." Jasper said, with a smile.

Now I'm starting to fear what Alice has in store for the party tonight. Knowing Alice, it shall be expensive, rich, and downright elegant. I just hope is not to fancy. Last thing I want is some ball for my eighteenth birthday. The two walked away heading to class. Once they were out of sight, I smack Edward in the chest with the present.

"You can't trust vampires." Edward said. "Trust me."

.o0o.

Today went on like any other day although several students exchanged some, "Happy Birthday" to me time and again. But like any other day in school time fly's by that it was already the last period in Mr. Berty English Class. What makes this a great Birthday is that he decided to show a film instead of doing his annual lectures on Romeo and Juliet.

Today we her watching the second half of the tragic play of Romeo and Juliet. Literally half the class was in tears on the last scene of Romeo finding his lover Juliet supposedly dead in the tombs. As Mr. Berty sat by his desk, mouthing each line by heart. I wouldn't be surprise if he played Romeo in a school play in his early childhood.

Anyway, Edward and I sat in the back trying to watch the film. Yet as usual, we being so accustomed to such a tragic play seemed boring. Don't get me wrong, I love Shakespeare. I just prefer his comedies, ergo _Mid Summers Night Dream_. I mean a guy is turned to an ass and is smitten with the fairy queen.

"So how come your family is so excited about celebrating?" I whispered to Edward.

"There are worse tragedies." Edward explained quietly. "I mean, look at Romeo. Killed his true love out of sheer stupidity."

"Thus making him an idiot." I added, with a slight chuckle.

"Though I do envy him." Edward murmured.

"And Juliet is so blunt, that she gives the female a bad name. I mean she meets the guy and the next day she wants to marry him at age fourteen. Who does that?" I whispered.

Edwards gave a huff like laugh shaking his head, "As much as Juliet is naïve I wasn't talking about her. The suicide."

"What?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's nearly impossible for . . . For some people. For humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart. There's so many different options."

"Why would you say that?" I asked. "Death is not pretty. It is cruel."

"Because I had consider it once." He answered. Taking my left hand as he traced over James's bite mark. "I didn't know if I'd get to you in time. I had to come up with some kind of plan."

"And that plan would be?" I asked.

"That I'd go to Italy and provoke the Volturi." Edward answered.

My eyes widen when he said that name. To the Caster society, the Volturi is like their Voldemort. The-group-that-shall-not-be-name. I don't know much of the Volturi other than they are the vampire of the Cold One's council. From history the Volturi eradicated the children of moon, werewolves, and captured Casters to turn them into vampires themselves to enhance their magic. Sadly when a witch or warlock is turned into a vampire their magic disappears and they feel a grave ill of rejection from the earth.

"Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were paying attention?" Mr. Berty announced, sounding a bit irritated as he stared at our direction. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Mr. Berty." Edward inhaled deeply as he stared at the teacher in to his eyes while the class stared at him waiting for a mistake. "_O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last. Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss dateless bargain to engrossing death_!"

Mr. Berty took a deep breath adjusting himself. Probably disappointed that he just got own by his student. "Eyes on the screen, people."

As he press play on the remote on the projector where the actor quoted the exact same lines in what Edward just said. How he said it caught my attention. Either he knew that line by heart or read Mr. Berty's mind. Either way is showed me how much pain Edward felt in his eternal existence.

Although I have a longer life span that of three hundred years and spell that could make me appear younger. I worry that my death in the future would lead him to such desperate action of character suicide…for me? We both agreed that our relationship is in the present and we ignore the possibilities in the future, for there may be a time we fall out of love or go our separate ways. Yet I doubt that is going to happen. In the end I worry.

.o0o.

"You know, Edward can be a showoff time and again." Eleanor said, as she curled my hair with a curling iron.

We were back home in the cabin getting ready for my birthday party at the Cullens house. I sat on the toilet as Eleanor curled my hair to have some volume. We were already dress, as I wore Alice's gift. And the pixie was right. I love it. A sexy and elegant cocktail dress with s a sheer black overlay and golden undertones, if not a brocade embellishment. Of course I was going to wear a sheer sweater for the cold weather, but now I love wearing simply the dress. I look up at Eleanor who had her hair in a sock bun. Her dress was that of caster society though a hint of a normal twist. As she wore black and red ruffled mesh fitted short dress. It hugged her curves, without sleeves and a back keyhole.

"Yeah, being over a century could hold that much knowledge." I murmured.

"True," she agreed. "Though is seemed a bit odd today. As if he has something on his mind."

I decided not to tell Eleanor about the conversation Edward and I had on the idea of him dying if I somehow died. The thought still disturbed me. Let alone I was dead for a quick moment. It was a few seconds before Eleanor exchanged her energy to revive me. But that mere moment was scary. There was no bright light or heaven. It was dark, cold, and nothing. There was nothing. When you die there is nothing.

I've been told when a supernatural being dies they come face to face with the anchor or entering the other side where other creatures of magic live. A sort of life after death. Yet…I saw darkness. Zelena told me that the black abyss is only a start when someone is on the crossroads. A crossroads of life and death, that if you go straight you'll die. However, if you make a turn then you'll come back to life. But you have to make the correct turn, which luckily I had. Well, Eleanor yanking me to the right way otherwise the opposite turn would had me a vampire.

"So is there any big Caster celebration happens to us witches?" I asked.

"Not quite," Eleanor said. "There are three birthdays we honorably celebrate after the birth that associates with our magic. The first being thirteen when we take the first coming of age test. Then we being American are our sweet sixteen, where the magic enhance. And finally on our twenty-first birthday is the final motif. You could say it's the graduation day and legal independence."

"Wait, we have to be twenty-one to be legal?" I gasped in horror.

"Sorry, but that's the rule." She chuckled. "At least you get a chance to vote and other stuff."

"Damn, I should have wished to celebrate my birthday in Canada." I muttered.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Because I would be legal to drink." I answered with a grin.

Eleanor sighed shaking her head as she pull the curling iron out.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday part 2

_**Casters of Oblivion**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or AHS**_

_**C**_**hapter 3: Birthday part 2**

Ginger's POV

We arrive to the Cullen's house before nightfall came. The moment I stepped out of the door Alice came out of nowhere wrapping a blindfold over my eyes.

"Hey!" I protest.

"No peeking," Alice said. "Not for another twenty minutes."

"So she vulnerable to any torture?" Eleanor asked from my left. "I'll get the sharpie."

"Oh hell no," I said.

Alice chuckled, "No, Edward will be her distraction."

Before I could say anything somebody lifted me up and dashed me inside the house. Though I manage to hear Alice yell, "Don't ruin her hair Emmett!" It wasn't even ten seconds did Emmett put me down and removed the blindfold. He was laughing with his dimples showing.

"Emmett, since when do you follow Alice's orders?" I asked.

"You kidding me, Alice is scary if things don't go her own way." Emmett playfully said. "Have fun with Edward."

I was going to say something when Emmett dashed off in a blur. A sigh escaped, then I corrected my dress and hair before searching for Edward on the third floor. When I found him he was in Carlisle's study. Knowing he heard if not smelt me, I walked in wrapping my arms around him.

"Hello stranger," I murmured.

Edward chuckled, turning around to kiss me on my forehead. "I hope my siblings weren't too rough."

"At least Emmett got me in time before Ella drew on my face." I teased.

Edward laughed, "Well, that is out of character even for him."

I giggled agreeing to him till spotting one portrait. The one I saw before though these men weren't dress in Greek clothing but late 17th century attire on a balcony while people cheered at the ground level. It looks so realistic you consider you're actually there. I've seen countless paintings of these men…vampires all over Caster society. A reminder in who our supernatural enemy or in this case a precaution in who not to mess with. Throughout the millennia The Volturi is despised by Casters in what they did to disrupt the supernatural balance both physically and spiritual. From killing werewolves to turning casters into vampires, in hopes to increase their abilities. Sadly when a Caster is turned, their magic is severed.

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family." Edward said. "I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has."

"And yet Caster society has an oligarchy." I noted. "Sorry, but I've been told terrible things about them."

"I wouldn't blame the witches for their prejudiced." Edward agreed.

I paused seeing a forth figured in the background, "Is that Carlisle?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "He lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but a respect for the arts and the sciences, at least. And the law. Above all, the law."

"Damn, every world haves laws." I muttered.

"Not very many." He assured. "And only one that's regularly enforced."

"And that is?" I asked.

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret." Edward answered. "We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill conspicuously. Unless, of course, you want to die."

"Can we mute the conversation of death?" I asked.

Somehow I'm not surprise that the most feared organization of the supernatural world takes their punishment by death. For the witches…well in today's modern period there have been gifted people or simply those who know how to do movie magic post their abilities on the internet. Although the Supremes and Council recommend witches and warlocks not to expose the true magic. Not with witch hunters roaming about or seriously derange Christian worshipers who would kill in order to purify the ones soul. But in the end, with the Caster population decreasing by each generation, the penalty of death is when a witch inflicts serious harm or kills another witch. And that punishment involves death by fire, meaning burning at the stake, which hasn't happen since the Salem witch trials.

But hearing this past day of Edward talking about the possibilities of his own death is disturbing. If he was actually human I would consider him suicidal. "I can't imagine someone or yourself hurting you."

Edward smiled a little. "Ginger, the only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

"You're forgetting somebody." I corrected. "James mate."

When James and his coven hunted Eleanor and me down, one member changed his mind. Laurent warned us not to underestimate James and his mate, Victoria. The vampire with the flaming red hair. Knowing how Cold Ones are the top predators no one is surprise that killing ones mate will cause a immediately reaction of revenge. Zelena had to add an extra barrier around the cabin and gave us charms to protect us from her.

"Victoria? She'll come for me one day." Edward agreed. "Alice will see when she decides, and we'll be ready. "

"I can protect you." I added. "Like you say, fire is deadly."

Edward chuckled as he leaned forward kissing my forehead while his arms wrapped around my waist. "Ginger, your already do protect me. You're my only reason to stay alive, if that's what I am. But it's my job to protect you."

I sighed. _Why is he so stubborn?_

"From everyone except my sister." He then added.

"Huh?" I said.

The doors open as an excited Alice in a black dress skipped in all cheery. She skipped like a pixie taking my hand. "It's time! It's time! It's time."

She literally dragged me out of the studies to the second floor living room where the party was being held. I gawk in the amount of decorations. Never in my life did I have a real birthday party. When I was living with Betsy, she would do mother daughter celebrations or allow two girls to slumber party…but not as festive as this since we didn't live in an expensive life style. Nor did my foster families care, except adding a cupcake. And at Miss Robichaux's Academy, Cordelia would give me money as we and some of my friends would go celebrating in New Orleans and have dinner at a historical joint.

And now, I get to celebrate my eighteenth birthday somewhat like a normal teenager. In a house with festive decoration surrounded by family and friends. Flowers and candles were lit around the living room, while a table is cover with a three tier birthday cake and presents. Practically all my supernatural friends and family are here: Eleanor, Zelena, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and…Rosalie. I can only assume she's here because she's obligated. Rosalie and I don' get alone, just bad chemistry. The only other person she gets along that isn't here family is Eleanor. Since both of them agreed Edward and I shouldn't be together. But at least Eleanor doesn't obligate herself so rationally but keep her options to herself like others.

Anyway, I came downstairs with Alice and Edward unable to stop smiling. Carlisle came over giving me a familiar hand shake. "Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in."

"As if that were even possible." Esme said, then gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday, Ginger."

"Thanks." I said hugging her back.

Suddenly there was a flash as I look up to find Alice with my camera. "Zelena handed it to me. You mind?"

"Dating an older woman." Emmett said out of nowhere. Turning around finding him next to Edward. "Hot."

Edward shook his head disapproving at the lame joke. My boyfriend giving his brother an exasperated sighed. Emmett frown confused. "What?"

"You first, Rosalie." Alice said handing Rosalie a small rectangular present. Wow, she bought me a gift. Maybe things are warming up between us.

Rosalie handed me the present. "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

_Or maybe not_. I thought accepting her gift. "Thanks."

Suddenly Alice dragged over Edward to me choreographing us to a pose. I couldn't stop the chuckling as she acted so energetic like a kid high on sugar while it's Christmas. Edward gave his crooked grin as he wrapped an arm around me. "Show me the love." Alice sang taking the picture. "Oh and there's a cake too."

The cake was three tiers covered in red fondant, while it was decorative is black icing vines wile on the base of reach cake was a golden edible beads. Meanwhile on top was a golden G with the number 18. Oh my god, they outdid themselves.

"You shouldn't have." I said. "You guys barely eat."

"Nonsense, every birthday needs a cake." Esme assured.

"And knowing your sweet tooth, it's be gone by the end of the week." Zelena added.

I pouted sticking my tongue out at my mentor who simply laughed. Though it's true, I have a mean sweet tooth. Need to eat something sweet and fast or I'll go crazy.

"And this one from Emmett," Alice said handing me the next present.

I held the very light weight box. Huh, this is strange usually a present ways something more than the box. I shook it incase this was another of Emmett's pranks, and that inside the box is a gift card or something light weighted.

"Already installed it in your jeep." Emmett said. "Finally a decent sound system for that piece of-"

"Hey!" Eleanor interrupted. "Don't hate the wagoneer."

Everyone minus Rosalie laughed at Eleanor's outburst. It's true; the sound system was starting to get crappy, since we couldn't get on the top radio stations except for Forks. Also it's mainly on AM frequency instead of PM.

Alice then handed me the next gift which was more of a card. "Open Esme and Carlisle's."

I took the gift staring at the couple who smiled like parents. Carlisle then said, "Just a little something to brighten your day."

"Yes, you've been looking kind of pale lately." Esme added.

I chuckled as I tried to open their gift. It was getting complicated when trying to unseal with the wax seal on the edge. I found a weak spot then ripped it, only gently cut my skin having a paper cut. I winced at the slight sting. "Ow, paper cut."

"Shit," Zelena said seeing the small amount of blood.

I didn't know what happen. It happened so suddenly but I caught a glimpse of Jasper body tensed while e his honey golden eyes turned black with hunger on his face. Next thing I know Edward pushed me aside with too much force I was flying. Jasper charged forward except Edward stopped him, shoving him across the room smashing the piano. During the confrontation I slammed into the wall, falling on the vase as it shattered into my arm.

When I looked up I found Eleanor and Zelena beside me. Zelena was checking my arm while Eleanor stood in front of us with her arms out. If you can look closely the view around us became slightly hazy meaning her telekinesis was at work creating a force field. As the happen Jasper got up from the destroyed piano and charged once more, dodging his family, except the force field blocked him from me.

Luckily Emmett and Rosalie grabbed him while Alice stood in front of her mate trying to bring him back to his senses. "Jaz, Jaz. It's okay. It's just a little . . . blood."

All of the vampires turned around to see us witches together. Blood covering is from the wound on my arm. Their eyes turning black from the intoxicated scent of it. "Blood in the ocean shall attract the sharks," Mr. Banner in biology II class said. "Including the disruption in the water and panic. WWII sailors found out if you stay still and calm your chances of survival in shark invested waters increase." So I remain still, adding more pressure to the wound to prevent more blood from bleeding. Sadly the shards of glass went deep causing more blood to seep.

"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle ordered, and then zoomed in only to be blocked my Eleanor's powers. "Let me in, I can help."

Eleanor turned her head looking at Zelena. Zelena examined my wound, and nodded. For a quick moment, Eleanor lowers her powers so Carlisle could examine my wound before the telekinesis went up. Emmett took Jasper, taking somewhere far away from the smell. The others one by one left unable to control their sudden eager except for Edward who looked like he wasn't breathing.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office." Carlisle said.

"No, just clean the wound and I shall heal it." Zelena said.

"Very well," Carlisle agreed, and then looked at Edward. "Check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone by you right now."

Edward didn't move. I took a deep breath giving him a reassuring look, "I'm okay Edward."

Edward nodded solemnly before walking outside to find Jasper. Something deep inside me told me this wasn't good. That something bad is going to happen after this. This was a mere freak accident. But the look on his face showed me this wasn't a mere accident. I just hope he doesn't think of the worse.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So you noticed the beginning is more Ginger. Don't worry, Eleanor will have a few chapters to herself then I shall mix the two.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4:Damnation

_**Casters of Oblivion**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilght**_

**Chapter 4: Damnation**

_Ginger's POV_

Pluck. Pluck. Pluck.

Carlisle picked the glass shards out of the wound of my arm. Afterwards, he sets the shards into a metal bowl filled with alcohol. We were in his office, as I sat on his desk. To make the atmosphere more comfortable, classical music played softly in the background. It was strange to be alone with Carlisle. Usually someone is with us, either it be Esme, Alice, or Edward. But now, alone with Edwards father, I get a chance to know him better.

Although I felt a bit upset that tonight's birthday didn't go as plan. Sure, I know there was a possibility that this would happen. But not in a grand scale. I just hope Jasper and Edward are okay. I feel guilty for I was such a klutz to get a serious paper cut.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle said, plucking the last shard. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"Carlisle, how do you do it?" I asked.

"Years, and years of practice," Carlisle answered, taking gauze and wiping the blood off my arm.

"Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?" I asked.

"No." He answered. "I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless."

"It's impossible to be damned, Carlisle." I said. "Not unless some angle or god exposed himself to say it."

"Thank you, Ginger." Carlisle sighed. "You've always been very gracious about us."

"If you're damned, then so am I by birth." I said. Since I remember somewhere that witches are consider to be damn by birth. Always hearing every supernatural creature is an abomination without a say. A stupid religious racism without knowing the individual story.

"Ginger, you are not damned, but gifted." Carlisle said. "Imagine the situation when James bit you. But reverse it. Hmm. If you believed as Edward does, could you take away his soul?"

Carlisle then took a stick lighting it on a candle before setting the flame in the bowl burning the traces of blood. I had never thought about it. If I was a vampire and Edward was human going the starting stage of transition, I don't know what I would do. For me, it would be up to Edwards's decision if he wanted to be immortal or not. I wouldn't change him unless he wanted to. I would consider a choice not thinking the ability of being immortal a curse but a gift.

"It would be a choice, not one sided." I answered. "If he wanted to live then I would."

Carlisle smiled sadly tucking a strand of hair off my face. "You're to kind."

Afterwards Zelena came in looking exhausted. She came to examine my arm before healing the wound as if nothing ever happened there. Once that was done, it was time to leave. The party was sadly done and no one seemed interested to continue. So we walked down where Eleanor finished up on cleaning the mess. There was no trace of blood on the carpet, and the piano seemed to have disappeared along with other broken furniture and other accessories.

Esme who seemed tensed took the broom from Eleanor thanking her. She had a sad look when seeing me, wishing us goodnight, also my gifts and cake are in the Toyota. When we got to the door, Edward stood there.

"Can I drive her?" Edward asked.

"Are you in control?" Zelena replied.

Edward eyes were still golden so he still had control of his thirst. He nodded before taking my hand leading the way towards his Volvo. He opens the passenger door, letting me, before taking his seat at the driver's chair.

There was tension on the drive back home. The air much colder, and the atmosphere thick that you could cut it with a knife. For a while I looked up ahead staring at the road. But after several minutes the quietness was killing me.

"Say something." I whispered.

"What do you want me to say?" Edward murmured.

"That I have butter fingers." I suggested, and then sighed. "Things will go back to normal."

"Normal people get paper cuts." He started eyes on the road. "If you had a normal party, you come down to a band aide. If I were a normal boyfriend, I wouldn't have to fight the urge to kill you-"

"Stop." I interrupted. "Remember, I'm not normal either. You think you can't fight the urge of blood. Trying controlling your emotions so you don't light a person on fire! What's done is done. Accept it and move on, because I want you."

Nothing was said after that. Edward continues to focus on the road while I watched him. His postured stiffen, rough. Eyes a deep light brown than gold, lips in a sharp line, while jaw clench. By the way is chest was not moving meant he wasn't breathing too. This irritated me, for I need a reaction, an emotion for Christ sake.

When we arrived to the cabin, I manage to get out before Edward could open the door. When I closed the door, he stood there in front of me. I took a deep breath looking him in the eye.

"You can't protect me all the time." I reminded him. "At some point, something is gonna split us. It'll be an accident, or aging, or cancer, or whatever. I know we talked about this, that I stayed human and keep the turning into a vampire in the back burner. But I want us to live in the moment, not the future."

Edward just nodded. Knowing him, turning me would be a tragedy. Just like he said earlier today when watching Romeo and Juliet. Even now I don't know where our relationship would go in the future. Maybe we fall in eternal love, or go our separate ways. We keep reminding each other that I could live up to three hundred years, if I use my magic properly. But there will be a moment the decision will come to decide where we go from there.

"Ginger, do you not understand my feeling for you at all?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle told me, how you feel about your soul." I said. "I think it's bull. You and everyone have a soul. It's our morality that is questioned."

"You should go inside." Edward said, in a monotone voice.

"Can I have a birthday kiss?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

The expression on Edwards face spoke pain. At first I was expecting a rejection, except he carefully places a hand along my cheek then leaned forward. I took the moment to lean forward and kissed him passionately. We were both gasping as our lips tried to stay together never wanting to be apart. Sadly Edwards does what he always does, and pulls back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He said in return.

Afterwards he walked me to the front step making sure I enter the cabin safely. Before I could turn to thank him, he was already in the Volvo starting the engine. I sighed, a bit hurt then went inside going straight to my bedroom not bothering to speak to my coven sister.

Inside I changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms. Next I open the window in hopes Edward could come in during the night to hold me as I slept. Then I went to my laptop turning it on to download the pictures off my camera. I made sure all the pictures I had were in the photo album, putting my friends first then the Cullens on the second page, and afterwards the picture of Edward and I.

I took out a red metallic sharpie and wrote Edwards name, and a quote he said last spring.

_And so the lion fell in love with the fox._

Something that always caught my attention. Hopefully the quote still goes on. Although I still feel the bad feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I just hope nothing bad happens tomorrow.

.o0o.

The next day Edward didn't come to school. Not him or Alice, or even Jasper. So I sat with my friends during lunch as Jessica got the approval from her parents to host a Halloween party. It seemed interesting, with Halloween being a month away. Although I kept had a bad feeling in my stomach that won't go away.

When school was over and Eleanor drove us home, as asked her something. "Can you use your runes for me?"

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"I just have this bad feeling, and I need a confirm answer." I answered.

Eleanor parked at the side of the road pulling out her runes. She took the four ivory totems and held them in her hand. The moment she tossed them in the air, as this happen I asked. "Will something bad happen soon?" Once said Eleanor caught the runes and examined them, her expression was confused.

"What do they say?" I asked.

"Undecided." She said, showing me the runes, as two ink side showed while the rest were blank canvas. "Try a clearer question."

So we did it again and I asked if Edward still loves me. This time the runes said yes. On the third try I asked will he be leaving me, only this time the runes said undecided. More weight was added in the pit of my stomach. Undecided…somehow I don't like that word.

With nothing else to ask, Eleanor drove back to the cabin. My fears left me when I saw Edward standing on the porch. He looked worse for wear, for there was more bruising under his eyes. I got out walking over to him, giving him a hug. However, he did not hug me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just come take a walk with me." Edward said.

I hesitated and look at Eleanor who seemed a bit apprehensive. She gave me a pleading look to not go into the forest. I know I would be safe with Edward, yet something a nag, you could say, said don't go. Ignoring my instincts I followed Edward into the forest.

We walked for some time in the forest not saying a word to each other. The forest becoming condensed by each step we take, practically a quarter mile away from the cabin. Soon he stopped in a small area; body frozen, keeping eye contact to the ground. A minute later he looks up.

"We have to leave Forks," he said.

"Okay," I said. "Why?"

"Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks," Edward explained. "And people are starting to notice."

"Okay, so I need talk to Zelena and-"I stopped when seeing his expression falter some. I know that look. I know it for three years of my life in the foster system when living in a family where the mother or a child got the news or leaving or unwanted. "When you say _we…"_

"I mean my family and myself." He replied.

"What." I gawked. "This isn't about Jasper is it, because that was nothing?"

"You're right." He agreed. "It was nothing, nothing but what I always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened. You just don't belong in my world, Ginger."

"You're joking," I said, panting. Not realizing that my eyes became watery or face puffing red.

"No. I'm not." Edward said.

I tried using my Sybil powers on him to see if he was lying. However, my ability couldn't detect a true or lie. It was like he found a shield to block me. Like my shield could block him or anyone from reading my thoughts or control me. This makes this far more difficult as my emotions flared uncontrollably. This can't be happening. Yeah, I thought of possibility of us breaking up, but not so soon, not ever.

"Please, don't do this." I cried.

"Ginger, I don't want you to come." He said, straight forward.

I gasped, feeling a stab in the heart. As I painfully asked, "You don't want me?"

His answered he said straight in the eyes in one sharp word of, "No."

"This changes things," I whispered.

"But if it's not too much to ask, can you just promise me something?" Edward asked. "Don't do anything reckless. For Betsy's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise."

"If this is about my soul, take it." I yelled. "I don't want it without you."

"It's not about your soul." He said. "You're just _not _good for me."

Those are the last words a child who experience the system wanted to hear. Not what a girl whose heart on her sleeve wanted to hear. And right then and there I felt like Edward ranked my heart out and stomped on it. My emotions were everywhere that I couldn't figure out if he was laying or not.

"You're lying!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not." He murmured. "I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long."

"Don't do this," I sobbed.

"Goodbye." Was all he said.

I cried standing there feeling my world turned upside down. Edward leaned forward kissing me on the forehead before he vanished. Realizing he just left, I unconsciously chased after him, calling out his name. He's lying, he has to be lying. After all this time, what we been through, he couldn't just leave me now.

.o0o.

Time flew by as I continue to walk through the forest searching for Edward. It was like I was on autopilot. A zombie. Unable to feel the pain of my feet or the ache in my legs. All I could feel was the heart break in my chest and the tears sliding down my face. This can't be happening. It just can't.

I was about to take the next step, only to trip over a log. I tried to motivate my body to move, to get up and keep going, but at lass it gave up. Lost in the world of hell I laid there crying, calling for Edwards name in the darkness.

They say Descensum is the ability to project one's mind into different planes, such as the netherworld or afterlife. The netherworld being one's personal hell of a constant repeat cycle of what we fear or experience. If I ever committed to the true magic of such of ability, this would be my hell. Although, I don't need that hell. . . For I am living in it.

.o0o.

A growl woken me up not realizing it was raining. I look up to the shadows of the unknown for there was no moon to see. Up head stood a large mass that softly growled with two beady eyes. Not caring if the create kills me or not, since I am worthless. I just laid down going back to sleep.

_I have become so numb._

.o0o.

_Eleanor's POV_

"This is my fault." I said.

"Don't beat yourself up," Jacob said placing a hand on my shoulder.

But it is. I shouldn't have let Ginger follow Edward to the forest. I had tried everything to find her after she has been gone for an hour. IF there was a change of plan, like them going to the Cullen's house she would have called. In fact she should have called if she was going anywhere. I tried contacting the Cullen's from their house phone and individual cellphones on to get a disconnected voice recording. So I scribed, except the crystal couldn't pin point her location on the map, just the area. When all else failed, I called Zelena who immediately closed her shop to help find Ginger magically in her professional level. Again, the Shadow witch couldn't find our fiery friend.

So at a moment of desperation . . . Zelena called Charlie, who made a search party both from the Forks Police Force and volunteer of Forks and La Push.

Before the average humans arrived and Zelena headed inside the cabin to hide all the Caster items, I ran into the forest where I encounter the guardians. The rain poured hard making things difficult to see, the atmosphere neutral, while natural goes its path. When I stopped at the barrier, I removed my glasses.

"Please, I need your help!" I yelled.

This was an irrational decision, but somehow I had more faith in the guardians of the forest than anyone right now. If this doesn't work . . . the odds of Ginger being alive are slim.

"Please, if you're out there . . . please help!" U yelled again.

Silence. For the next five minutes there was nothing but silence. Until the sound of running could be heard. Knowing these creatures do not like to be seen, I placed a hand over my eyes, if not closing them. A moment later, a presence was known. As the creature stood in front of me: it's hot breathing down my face, its soft growling in its chest, and how it panted directly from above.

"Please, my friend Ginger . . . she went into the forest with a Cold One and hasn't return." I said. Instantly the creature growled sending fear down my spine. "She's alive, and in the barrier . . . but I fear something has happen to her. Please . . . find her . . ."

The creature stood there, its breathing ragged but wasn't making a sound. Almost as if it were having a mental confrontation, thinking. After what seemed like forever, the creature nudges my shoulder. Thinking he or she said, yes, I nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered.

So with that said, I blindly pulled out a piece of Ginger's clothing, holding it at arm's length. The creature smelled it, sniffing the article of clothing thoroughly. Once it memorized the scent, it stood back and howled. I gasped, keeping my eyes closed waiting. It was difficult, but I managed.

With nothing else to say, it nudge me to turn around. Doing so, eyes still closed, I turned around. Then it shoved me forward as if saying, "Go Home." I nodded walking straight forward not looking back. Once at a safe distance, I open my eyes rubbing back to the cabin never looking over my shoulder where the creature watched.

Now here I am panicking with a bunch of people around me. I tried to control my powers, but it was so hard in fear for Ginger's safety. When the Blacks arrive with their friend Henry Clearwater I don't' know if felt less tensed. And when Jacob saw me, and ran over giving me a hug, all my anxiety vanished. Jacob was warm and his scent inviting.

Now Zelena, Charlie, Billy, Henry, Jacob and I stood around a cruiser with maps trying to find Ginger. Its nightfall and the search dogs found nothing yet. This just makes my fear become worse by each passing minute.

"I'm gonna try the Cullens' place again." Charlie said.

"The Cullens left town, Charlie." Billy announced.

"Good riddance." Henry added.

"What?" Zelena said shocked.

"Where'd they go?" Charlie asked.

Zelena shook her head taking Chief Swan cellphone trying to contact the Cullens. Henry got up placing a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find her, Zelena."

"Thanks, Harry." Zelena breathed.

I sighed taking deep breath when Jacob yanked my arm. I follow his direction to see a man without a shirt caring an unconscious Ginger. I gasped while Jacob called for the adults to come over. Chief Swan and Zelena ran over, as the officer took hold of Ginger.

"She's all right." The man said.

When I and Jacob came forward I realized it was Sam Uley. We met once at La Push, a minor encounter. He seemed calmed and somewhat relieved to bring my friend back.

"I got her. Thank you, Sam." Charlie said.

"Let's get her inside." Zelena ordered.

As the adults took Ginger inside, I stood ten feet away from Sam. Something about him seemed familiar. From just one encounter I shouldn't feel this connection, but I do. His eyes bore into mine, giving a nod. Being polite I walked over to him; surprise how he was taller than I remember.

"Thank you, Sam." I said.

"You're welcome," Sam said.

Taking a deep breath I turned around, well more like Jacob grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the Cabin. Jacob expression a bit irritated from the way he looked at Sam. I don't know what is going on.

I just know what happen today is not a good sign for what is to come.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: October

_**Casters of Oblivion**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**_

**Chapter 5: October**

_Eleanor's POV_

A sound of a shriek waked me up. Once more, Ginger was having another nightmare. I sighed turning around about to get up only to fall five feet until meeting solid ground. I embraced myself then grounded on the impact. Damn it, I was levitating in my sleep again. This is the down side of being telekinetic. You levitate, not sleepwalking or talking in ones sleep, but levitate.

Anyway, I got up running to Ginger's room. My coven sister was tossing and turning in the sheets. She cried out, if not screaming from the nightmare within her subconscious. Quickly I grabbed her by the shoulders waking her up. It took a while, but Ginger woken up gasping. Afterwards cried, holding onto me, as she sobbed against my shoulder like a child.

I sighed, rubbing her back. As much as I care for Ginger, this is getting out of hand. I cursed Edward Cullen for what he did. It's true I didn't approve their relationship of Casters and Vampires, after centuries of conflicts. Yet I didn't predict the outcome to be so overwhelming. Cullen may had been bold, but he's a bastard to end a relationship straight forward in the middle of the woods and abandon Ginger alone, heartbroken.

The event scared me when Ginger didn't come home that lead to Forks police force and volunteers for a search party in the woods. I took a desperate move and went to the woods asking the guardians to find her. My worse fear is that Edward either killed Ginger or turned her into a vampire. It wasn't until the middle of the night did Sam Uley found Ginger and brought her home. But when I looked into his eyes, something about him seemed familiar.

The thought of Sam Uley is the creature crossed my mind. Even my runes can't decide if this theory is accurate or false. But he had a connection, yet it is something I couldn't cross. Maybe it's the lands playing trick from me. Since Sam is Quileute and there is a reservation. And Jacob did mention of a legend about wolves. I can't remember the specific.

Ginger stopped crying, pulling back and wiping the tears away. She muttered thanks before laying back down, going back to sleep. I sighed, casting a soothing spell so she could sleep soundly without nightmares. Once done, I tuck her in and return to bed.

It's late, practically three in the morning. Dead time, the time which spirits become active in the night. Not risking it. I went straight to bed. The last thing I need is encountering a ghost from the past.

.o0o.

"You alright, Eleanor?" Angela asked.

Instantly my head snapped up to attention to find friends watching me concern. It took a moment till realizing it was lunch period. I remember leaving Mr. Jefferson politics class with Eric. He was rambling on about the Halloween party Jessica is hosting this weekend. The moment I sat down in the cafeteria, I must have doze off.

"Yeah, just tired." I answered.

"You sure?" Angela asked again.

I nodded, pulling out my lunch from my bag. Angela was wary but nodded returning to the conversation with Jessica. I listen trying to participate in the conversation. They were discussing about what everyone is going to dress up as for Halloween. Jessica announced she was going as a sexy Cinderella. Angela said she was going to dress up as cowgirl. When they asked me what I'm going to be at the party I paused. I hardly paid attention about the party date. Been busy with my magic and Ginger this past month that I hardly had me time.

"I um, I'm going as a witch." I answered.

"Really, like, isn't that predictable." Jessica stated, referring to me moving here from Salem.

"Yeah, it's just, I didn't have time to buy a costume and I got a witch hat. Add some black and walla." I said.

Jessica nodded as she went back to the music and hoping to catch a boy's attention. I sighed, munching on a sandwich while looking past everyone staring at Ginger who sat in the corner of the cafeteria. In the chair Edward sat, by the table where the Cullens used to sit, and alone in her mind. She has been behaving like a loner the past month. Ginger barely hanged out with the gang. Barely talks to anyone. Seeing her grades they appeared average no changed . . . in fat they look much better. All A's and B's. Yet she acts so isolated at school and in training.

I fear for the worse.

Especially when her magic relies on her emotions. What everyone fears is a backfire suicide, since Ginger is pyrokinesis, meaning fire could burn her alive.

.o0o.

Saturday night I got ready for Jessica party. I finished taking a shower and blow-dry my hair and straighten it. This past October month, I have been unable to shop for a costume. So having nothing to do, I went to my closet pushing clothes back till reaching for my Caster wardrobe. All the black, silver, white, greys, and dark color clothing in wicked garments made out of silk, velvet, leather, lace, and all the rich fabrics.

Since I'm going as a witch, but I can't expose the Caster society to my friends. So I grabbed my gothic expired clothing. Also Halloween approved, but not over dramatic. Jessica would kill me if I out beat her in the costume department. Let alone Lauren. She really doesn't like me, ever since Tyler asked me out for junior prom.

So I put on a tiered ruffle sweetheart dress, which has a somewhat puffy skirt. The straps a compliments the necklines showing off the ruffles, which the skirt includes tiers of ruffled fabric. The waist displaying a double row of buttons with lacing on each side. More crisscrossed lacing appeared at the back of the dress. As the fabric shows off a subtle raised pattern on purple inlay over black. I put on black tights, a pair of purple and black lace boots, and a black choker with a pentagram on it, and lace gloves. To top off the look, I put on the cloak and witches hat. There, I must witchy enough for the party. And with makeup I did the smoky eyes and purple lips.

If my grandfather sees me now he would be laughing his heart out. Halloween was different in the Caster community. Unlike dressing up and going trick or treating, we Caster's go by traditions, especially among the traditional and naturals. Back in the dark ages, there were three blood sacrifices over the three days the last before midnight on the final day of the harvest. In other words All Hallows Eve. A ritual to appease the ancestors and all deities. Of course all the sacrifices were criminals who have wrong the community and were going to be executed. But instead of wasting their life on beheading, they were used in sacred rituals. Of course Dark Caster's believed this ritual would resurrect the demon Samhain. Now knowing that this ritual could possibly resurrect it, the sacrifices were animals to this day.

Samhain, a mere children's story. If he was ever raised, the only way to survive is to put mask over our faces, sweets left on the doorstep to appease him, faces carved into vegetables (turnips and pumpkins) to worship him, and all that crap. All the stuff takes in today's time from Dark Casters. But as traditional, we consider this out version of Dia de los Muertos. The night when spirits rise. My kind also celebrates at a bonfire, a gathering as we chant a sacred spell amongst the elements in worshiping our ancestors and praying for a healthy year. Oh, how we dressed whimsical and danced along the flames while the men try to test their courage by walking on burning embers.

Sad I won't be there this year. Nope, this Halloween I'm going to a party. Hopefully it would be fun.

I walked out of my room and went to check on Ginger. Earlier today I told her about Jessica's party and that she should come. She just shrugs and went to her room. When I knocked on her door, receiving no response, I enter finding Ginger sitting in front of the window.

Ever since Edward dump her, she looked terrible. She looked sick, practically pale with bruising under her eyes from lack of sleep. Hell, her roots started showing her natural hair color of an orangey shade. She didn't wear her usual punk/jock clothing, instead a long black sleep shirt, hoodie, and jeans. This wallowing was out of hand. She practically trashed her room, after discovering her gifts and sentimental stuff of the Cullens vanished. Now…she is nothing but a shell.

Taking a deep breath, I knelt down beside her. "Hey Ging, I'm going to the party. Want to come?"

Ginger didn't reply. Just staring out the window.

"C'mon, the gang wants you to come. Mike is hoping you could make it. Hell, you can borrow one of my dresses." I bribed.

Again nothing.

"Damn it, Ginger, he's not coming back." I said. "You need to move on. Everybody's worry about you. Please, snap out of this before it affects your magic."

Once more silence.

I groaned, standing up and leaving her room angry that she would rather rot than live life. Saying goodbye to Zelena, I got in the wagoneer and headed off to Jessica's party. Hoping this All Hallows Eve be fun.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Sorry for the hold up. I needed a break from this story and work on another. So if you are a Supernatural fan, take a look at my other story called, "Harvelle Supernatural".**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: November

_**Casters of Oblivion**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**_

**Chapter 6: November**

_Eleanor's POV_

Twas November and Ginger still hasn't snapped out of it. Every day was the same schedule: wake up, go to school, come home, homework, training, dinner, and homework, then sleep, follow by nightmares. Every night is a nightmare. She wouldn't talk about the nightmares, let alone describe them. In fact, Ginger hardly spoke. The only time she speaks is when answering a teachers question or when Zelena is instructing a new spell. Afterwards, she goes mute. Back in her zombie like state.

I on the other hand, have been trying to live in two different worlds: the normal teenage life and the caster's life. When not in the cabin, I hang out with my friends. Jessica and Angela would invite me out for girl time either it be shopping or a sleepover. Somehow I get excited when the offer comes around. Just last week, us girls drove to Seattle for a Saturday to go shopping. And let me tell you, Jessica is the replacement of Alice. She pushed me to try a new style of fashion, instead of my modern light gothic chic attire. Instead she liked me to try bohemian with a pinch of hipsters while she goes for preppy, and Angela does modern femme. I tried to drag Ginger along for the trip and as usually she refused going back to her room to mope.

Today was Saturday and there was nothing to do. I did my usual training, enhancing my abilities to a stronger level. My telekinesis has grown stronger to levitate heavier objects such as person and a vehicle. I have more control over my pyrokinesis, and my divination much clearer. Zelena is pleased to see my improvement. Although we haven't set much practice on Vitalum Vitalis in fear of exchanging too much life force. A Caster can live up to three hundred years, especially as a traditional like me. But the more you use Vitalum Vitalis, the lesser your life span will be. My grandfather Horatio died at the age of 187, because he used his ability to rescue his comrades in the Civil War and both World Wars. Let alone my family is cautious.

Anyway, I'm practically doing nothing right now other than going over Thanksgiving recipes. Zelena has decided to host a Thanksgiving dinner inviting Charlie Swan, Billy and Jacob Black for the holiday. Although I debated if it was okay to invite the Blacks over since they were Native Americans, yet Zelena waved it off saying, "When you say food, they will come." So she did the decorations and invites, while I focus on the menu. So far, there is twenty pound turkey, mash potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, dinner rolls, green beans, and gravy. A lot to do and hopefully enough to feed six people. Just need to buy the ingredients later today.

"Eleanor," Zelena spoke out of nowhere.

I looked up seeing Zelena standing on the opposite side of the table holding a bag of food. On occasion Zelena would cook the Blacks and Chief Swan meals when they forget to cook. Let alone, Chief Swan doesn't know how to cook unless it's eggs and bacon, and cooking game.

"Can you drop this off at Charlie's and the Black residence?" Zelena asked.

"Sure," I said.

So I grabbed my coat and purse, making sure I had the grocery list before delivering the meals off. My first stop was at Chief Swan house. Once I reached his house, I found Chief Swan taking debris out of his backyard to the garbage can. His neighbor was also out pulling out two motorcycles. The bikes caught my attention, for it brought good memories from my child hood. My father, Gideon, is a fanatic on motorcycles, especially the unique or vintage model. Back home, he has over ten motorcycles from different time periods. I got out of the wagoneer to get a better look.

"It's about time you got rid of those old stupid things, Bob." Charlie said. "Seen one to many bikes smeared on the highway."

"Say what you like chief, soon someone halls these piece of scrap, you and my wife can rest easily." Bob chuckled. "Hey, what's this word on this bear problem? Folks are saying it's huge?"

"Uh, yeah, that's . . . that's talk." Charlie answered.

"Hey Chief," I greeted.

"Hey Eleanor, Zelena drafted you into delivering this for me." Charlie asked.

"Yep," I answered. "Still coming over for Thanksgiving?"

"You bet," Charlie said.

I handed him the bag with three days' worth of meals. Charlie said thanks as he headed inside to put it away. As he did that, I walked over to Bob to take a closer look of the bikes. Bob was surprised as I knelt down evaluating the conditions of the bikes. Both were worn out, a bit of patina, let alone leather seats practically destroyed. From what I could tell about the bikes on model, the red one was Honda XL 250 while the black is a Harley Sprint.

"You into bikes?" Bob asked.

"Somewhat, my dad owns a motorcycle collections from Indians to Harleys, it depends on the model and year." I answered.

Bob nodded, "Man must have some good taste."

I got up and pull out my cellphone, "Mind if I take a pic?"

"Sure," Bob said.

I took to pictures of the Honda and Harley and texted it over to my father. A minute later my cellphone rang, I answered it, "Hello father."

"_Why is it you know me so well?"_ Gideon chuckled on the other end. "_A XL 250 and a Harley Sprint, I haven't seen those models in ages."_

"Are you interested?" I asked. Just saying that got Bob's eyes to widen.

"_Yes, though their condition has me wary, my dear."_ Gideon said. _"Not good enough to travel from Forks to Boston." _

"What if I restore them here and later when you visit for graduation you can take a trailer." I said.

"_Touché, but repairing a motorcycle isn't cheap, and I have my eyes set on the Honda."_ Gideon said. _"Is there an auto shop you know that could do the job?"_

I thought about it. The only auto shop in Forks is Dowling. However, the owner and mechanic, John Dowling has a serious high price range. Like a modern Scrooge. Say you need an oil change, well instead a couple twenty dollars bills; he charges sixty to eighty dollars. If I deliver two precious old bikes over, the bill would be in the ten thousands. Not risk dealing with bankruptcy, I thought about another mechanic. Just thinking about Jacob brought a smile on my face. Maybe he can fix the bikes in exchange he keeps one or I pay him for his labor.

"I got somebody in mind," I answered. "So you in?"

"_Ask the man what he's offering,"_ Gideon said.

I looked at Bob Marks who was still standing there surprise of the sudden interest on these bikes. "How much are you selling?"

"Uh . . . was going to toss them out actually." Bob answered.

"_Offer him a thousand dollars."_ Gideon offered. My father is an honorable man. If something is for sell on the market he would pay a bit of extra, since the economy is not going so well. Even if these bikes are considered free, it's only fair to pay the man.

"My father is offering a thousand dollars, if you accept." I said.

Bob's eyes widen in hearing this. A thousand dollars for two old worn out bikes. Not a moment of hesitation he accepted. I informed this to my father who is pleased and said he'll cash in the money to my debit card. I thank him before hanging up. Bob said he will hold onto the bikes until I pay him and I get a truck. Nodding, we wrote a deal and I left heading to an ATM getting a thousand dollars in cash, then back to the cabin to retrieve a utility trailer Zelena had in the garage.

I informed Zelena what is going on and she laughed, "Finally having a rebel moment."

"You're not mad?" I asked surprise.

"No, but don't let Chief Swan know and wear a helmet if you dare ride one." Zelena answered.

Her words made me smile knowing she has my back on this. She helped me attach the trailer to the back of the wagoneer and wish me luck. I returned to Bob Marks house, where his son Austin were there waiting for me. I pulled up to their driveway, close to where the bikes were. First I handed Bob the money as promised while he and Austin helped load the bikes to the trailer and secured them in place. Saying thanks I made my way to La Push, unable to stop smiling.

.o0o.

I pulled up to the Black residence excited and nervous at the same time. Not sure if Jacob is willing to go with the idea of fixing two motorcycles. Yet going with my instincts, drove near the garage expecting Jacob to be there working on his Rabbit. When I got out of the wagoneer, instantly I was in a bear hug, being swung around like a child.

"El! Where the hell have you been,_ loca_?" Jacob asked chuckling.

I laughed at his childish behavior. Once he put me down I got a better look of him. Last time we saw each other was Ginger's disappearance. We spoke on the phone, email, and text time and again, yet October I've been busy watching over Ginger to go out, until I decided after Halloween to live my life. Now looking at Jacob, I gawked. Jacob Black has grown once more now officially six feet tall, his body more thick and toned, including the baby fat on his cheeks gone. Luckily he kept his long black hair, tying a portion up, and his deep brown eyes glimmer in innocence.

"I brought you something." I answered. "A bit of a project actually."

"Okay," Jacob said, smiling.

I went over to the trailer pulling the tarp off to expose the Honda XL 250 and the Harley Sprint. Jacob stood there analyzing the two old motorcycles in the trailer. At first he was smiling, then his face fallen into mere neutral expression. I hesitated thinking this was stupid.

"Wow. Scrap metal. You shouldn't have." Jacob teased.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder. "I bought them from a neighbor. The restoration probably cost more than they're worth, but my dad is into these bikes, so I thought that I had a mechanic friend to help me out then…"

"Ah, me." Jacob interrupted, smiling in his bright smile. "Me being the mechanic-type friend?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing a little. "First one that came to mind."

"Since when are you into motorcycles?" he asked.

"Since I was a kid. My family is into vehicles." I answered.

"Cool. Yeah" He smiled, then sighed. "The parts are definitely gonna be pricy."

"My dad is funding it and I have some inheritance." I assured Jacob.

"You're dad . . . inheritance?" he asked surprised. "What . . . are ya rich or something?"

"You can say something like that. But where's the fun in buying a new motorcycle than fixing one…or in this case two?" I answered. When I looked at him straight in the eye, I sensed his caution. "Look, I know this is reckless…"

"Yeah, I mean, it's completely stupid and reckless." Jacob interrupted. "When do we start?"

I stared at him surprise to accept the offer. For a moment there I thought he was going to reject the project and suggest doing something different. But no, he is in it all the way.

"Now!" I cheered.

Jacob chuckled as he unlatched the tail of the trailer and removed the cords that held the bikes in place. He went over to the red bike, pulling it towards him before grabbing it and lowered it on the ground. I was going to use my telekinesis on the bikes to make them lighter, yet Jacob managed to bring the bike down with ease. It took both Bob and Austin to get the bike in the trailer. However, Jacob got it down like it way nothing.

"Jake, you're buff." I said surprised. "How did that happen? You're what, sixteen?"

"Mmm-hmm. Age is just a number, baby. What are you, like, fourty now?" Jacob replied.

"Eighteen." I scoffed, and then sighed. "Though it feels like it."

Jacob started leading the way back to the garage pushing the red motorcycle in. "Hmm, well-uh I got mad skills, which rises my actual age. And you're a shrimp. So that for sure should drop you down a bit, say like, uh, thirty."

"Make it thirty-five." I corrected, laughing.

.o0o.

On Sunday Jacob and I spent in the garage working on the bikes. Jacob started the deconstruction process, setting the parts on an old blanket as he sat on the ground doing his magic. I sat in an old car chair, covered in duct tape, cleaning the parts to see if they are salvageable. By the afternoon, we had the red bike stripped to its frame.

The radio played into the back ground of some romantic song called, "All I Believe In" by The Magic Numbers. It's something I'm not use to listen to. Yet Jacob nodded his head to the music, so I let it play.

Jacob seemed to notice my distaste. "That song's good. You don't like it?"

"Um, it's not my kind of genre." I answered, sitting down next to him as I used a scraper to get grease and rust off the parts and dunk them in a bucket filled with drain cleaner and water. Apparently Jacob heard a drain cleaner is an easier way to clean parts instead of those expensive cleaners at the auto-shop.

"Okay. Like what?" he asked.

"More alternative music, a bit of rock too. If not modern folk style music." I answered.

"Huh, maybe later you can hook up your IPod." He suggested.

I nodded, "Hey, if we're gonna do this every other day; we have to set some ground rules."

"Ground rules, like what?" Jacob chuckled.

"You know, fit in our homework." I clarified. "I don't want Billy thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

"You? Influence me? Please." Jacob said humorously.

"I'm older than you; therefore I'm the influencer and you the influencee." I stated,

Jacob laughed, stopping his work. "No, no, no. My size and knowledge base actually makes me older than you because of your general paleness and lack of know-how."

"Really, did you know that Alexander the Great died age 32 from malaria?" I challenged.

"No," Jacob said. "But I'm still older than you."

I laughed, "Last I checked, I convinced you to build two motorcycles with me. Don't you think that makes you naïve?"

Jacob turned around giving me the 'seriously' look. "Okay. So where do we stand?"

"I'm 35. And you, you are 32." I said.

"Come on," Jacob protested.

There was a knock on the door catching our attention. Two boys came in both having the same Quileute traits of russet skin, brown eyes, and dark brownish black hair. One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. As for the other, he was a tad bit shoulder with cropped black hair, and face more rounded.

"Yo, Jake, you in there."

I debated if I should go. Maybe Jacob should spend some time with his friends since he has hanged out with me yesterday. I was about to get up when Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." Jacob said to me. "It's just my boys."

"Hey, Jake." The boy with the shoulder length hair greeted.

"Hey. Guys, this is Eleanor." Jacob got up introducing us. "Eleanor, that's Quil and Embry."

"Hello," I said.

"I'm Quil Ateara," The one with cropped hair said.

I smiled not sure what to say to that.

"So the bike building story is true." Quil continued.

"Yes, I taught him everything he knows." I teased.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Ooh, burn." Embry laughed.

"Actually, remember I said she's a girl and a friend." Jacob corrected.

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked his neighboring friend.

"Nope," Embry answered.

"So you boys have girlfriends?" I asked.

Jacob burst out laughing holding his stomach. Meanwhile Quil tuck his hands in his pocket as Embry rubbed his arm sheepishly. I assume their body language means no.

"Yeah, right," Embry answered unable to stop smirking.

"Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom." Jacob said.

"Yeah, that's still a riot." Quil sarcastically said. "You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny."

All of the sudden, Quil and Jacob were wrestling on the dirty concrete floor laughing. Embry cautiously made his way over to me, avoiding the two natives fighting. The two argue in the fight what is legal or not. Tossing each other in the air and such, like any male species.

"I got five bucks on Quil." Embry betted.

"You're on." I said.

And after the wrestling match . . . Jacob won. As for me, I won five bucks which went towards the next order of pizza shared with the guys.

The rest of November has been spent mostly with Jacob as we worked on the motorcycles. Every other day was in the garage restoring those bikes as the red one would be a gift for my father. Gideon would send a constant reminded and transfer money to my card to purchase any parts. Jacob was hesitant when there was a part he couldn't find for the cheap. I told him not to worry and order the part not question asked. It is fun just to hang out with him, especially when Quil and Embry joined in on the project. Although, the feeling of excitement vanish when I return to the cabin where Ginger is wallowing in her head. Every night filled with screams from constant nightmares. I worry how long she could last before her magic kills her.


End file.
